gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo sqaud. Add to the story.
This is the story of echo sqaud, Sgt. James.C.Dickens, Pvt W.Miller, Bishop (the sniper), Ray, And Pvt Timothy "Tim" Tarmey Jr, And there treck trough the city of Acimedy. The story will be seen through the eyes and thoughts of a different soilder through out the story. There mission? To find and dispose of any locust threaths in the area... boy is there alot....... make twists and turns people if no one adds something for awhile I will................................. Sgt James looked at Bishop and Ray arguering... again. They were in a heated arguement about if Ray could saw through a Boomer with his lancer or not. Bishop had his brown hair held up with a headband but it was still in front of eyes alittle as he was getting louder and louder at Ray. James wondered how he could snipe with his longshot with all that hair in his eyes and then looked over at Ray who had his black hair shaved to where he was almost bald. James had his helment on like Tim and Miller but he knew Miller had long black hair, James only did't know what Tim looked like because like James he didn't take off his helmet. James shifted his gaze back to Ray and Bishop who where still argueing. "Ray! For the last time! YOU CAN'T CUT THROUGH A BOOMER!!" "Well mabye I can't, but I can still cut through you" Bishop started to say "Whats that supposed t-" "It means shut up," Piped Miller. "and you should cause I'm tired of this crap Bishop." Even though I'm in charge, Miller talks like that alot yo those two, James thought to himself. But I still had to give orders and take commands shit when we get someplace to late. Well not this time, this time i'll make it on time. "Millers right it's time to gear up men! Command says there's some locust activity in the town ahead and we gotta check it out, like usual." "You mean were going to Acimedy sarge?" Tim said. "Yeah I know all about the storys of all the sqauds that went MIA in there, and there all true so at least think like this Tim, your first mission is your last so at least you won't live in terror right?" That probably wasn't the best pep talk to a rookie before his first mission................ .....Tim was freaking out in his head about his first mission and if the rest of the sqaud could see his the terror on his face... Tim shook the bad thought out of his mind only to be replaced by another bad thought, his brothers dieing words 2 years ago. "Protect Mom no matter what.." Of course 3 weeks ago his Mom died in a locust raid and Tim barely made it out alive and with no where else to turn he joined the COG army to fight the horde like his dad and brother. Tim was eager earlyer to fight the horde and avenge his familys deaths but now that he was getting closer to the locust by the minute, getting ready to meet death himself.... he was scared shitless. "But at least were walking there." He thought to himself "And we probably won't see any locust near by. Nope, just this junk cars littered on the road were walking on and empty buildings all around us." We walked for a few more minutes and stoped in a court yard for a quick rest. Till sarge said "Alright lets start moveing again." We all got up except miller who was checking out his lancer I walked up to him and said "you alright?" he got up and said "yeah lets get ou-" There was a "pop" and then something wizzed by his head and then I dropped to the ground it felt like a brumack had punched me in the chest and I faded out of reality...........................